1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image sensor, an imaging apparatus and an image processing device.
2. Related Art
An imaging apparatus is known in which a single imaging optical system is used to generate left and right parallax images having a parallax therebetween, as the result of a single instance of imaging. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-7994
In the left parallax image and the right parallax image created by this type of imaging apparatus, a shape of a blur is asymmetrical. A double-line blur is generated due to the asymmetry of the shape of the blur, and as a result, an unnatural blur occurs.